Elias Holmström
Bio Elias Holmström started his professional career at Ponsbach CST. Already in his first season, OCM season 6, he took two wins against easy opposition. He continued to compete well and his career looked to be promising. OCM season 7 he was training hard to be further developed and it paid off. He earned his first qualifying victory in the race Juberri - Canolic. During OCM season 8, he had drew the attention with his 8th place in Perm Tour. He also finished second in one of the stages. reached great success in Russia and Perm Tour. The attention did not do the young Elias any good. Too much attention to the outside world and not enough on training meant that Elias stayed * in development. His career at that time had given him four wins. Teammate Stephan Cederholm, conversely, significant progress in training camp. Suddenly Elias was only number two on the team. Cederholm reached success with Elias support and, among other things, he won two races. During OCM season 9 Elias won no victories. New start Elias needed a new start. His training changed the focus. He struggled to improve his hill-riding and his technique on the bike. With the new training he reaches rapid results. He became one of OCMs best cyclists to ride up and down mountains and hills. He proved that for the first time in Poland when he was in the race Bytom – Katowice. He challenged OCMs fixed star number one Ame Anderberg. End of season 10 was the beginning of Elias' heydays, when he reach third place in the classic Criterium La Provence and qualify for the World Championships. In the race, he managed a sensational fifth place. Heydays OCM season 11 Elias was the best season of his career. He won no less than six races of which two were stage wins in tours. He opened the season with a second place in the classic Zurich-Bern-Zurich. When it was time for Perm Tour, he won the kingstage and finished sixth in the overall standings. The many victories and podium places led to Elias began to climb the OCM rankings. The success continued and Ponsbach CST raced in the Germany Tour, OCM's most prestigious tour, with Elias as captain. There, he won Stage 6 and finishing top ten in the overall standings. Like the season before he finished fifth place in Criterium La Provence and the World Championships. At the start of season 11 Elias was no. 70 in the OCM rankings. When the season was over, he had climbed all the way up the the first place! The great seasons was acknowledged with two prizes at the OCM Award Gala. He won "Rider of the Season trophy" and "Best Climber trophy”. The biggest victory of his career came early in the OCM season 12. At the peak of his career he wins the classic Alpe d `Huez Classic. During the season, he also had some individual success with the Swedish team, he finished third in Sydney. He managed also well in the classics Zurich-Bern-Zurich and Criterium La Provence, reaching seventh place in both races. He failed, however, in Perm Tour and missed Germany Tour and eventually the World Championships. During OCM season 12 Elias won five races and ending fourth in the OCM-ranking, and succesfully defending the "Best Climber Trophy" on the OCM Award Gala. Elias OCM season 13 started with trying to defend the victory in Alpe d `Huez Classic. He did not succeed with it, but rolled in like a beaten man in 18th place. The whole season was a major setback for Elias who bet on the wrong course and was poorly rested for the important races, with one exception classic Zurich-Bern-Zurich, there he finished as number two. He participated in both Perm and German Tour but without success. When the captain stops to deliver podium place his team Ponsbach CST slowly loses in the rankings. OCM season 13 ended with no victories for Elias and a poor 92th place in the OCM-rankings, but he would come back. The poor performances during season 13 meant that he dropped down to division 2 for season 14. There Elias immediately took to a victory in the division 2 classic Ainet - Bruggen. He won three more races that season. One of the victories was CoN Sydney, the only victory for the Swedish national team. Somehow a beautiful finish to Elias' heydays in OCM. The End During OCM season 15 Elias scaled down with the drive. The circle was signed when he took a victory in Juberri - Canolic. He finished his career in Ponsbach CST with a victory in that race that ment the start of his career 8 seasons earlier. Soon after Elias Holmström was released to transfers. The division 3 team NeguaCyclingTeam picked him up and there he had a nice end of his carreer. His efforts led the team to division 2 and briefly division one. During his short stay till his retirement he grabbed 6 more results. Stats Notable Results :Tours :General Classification *6th: Perm Tour #10 *8th: Perm Tour #7 *9th: Germany Tour #10 :Stages *1st: Germany Tour #10 - Stage 6 *1st: Perm Tour #10 - Stage 2 *2nd: Perm Tour #7 - Stage 2 :Classics *1st: Alpe d`Huez Classic #11 (Div 1) *1st : Ainet - Bruggen #14 (Div 2) *2nd: Zürich-Bern-Zürich #15&17 (Div 1) *3rd: Critérium La Provence #13 (Div 1) *5th: Critérium La Provence #14 (Div 1) *7th: Critérium La Provence #15 (Div 1) *7th: Zürich-Bern-Zürich #16 (Div 1) :One Day Races *Div 1: Links﻿ *OCM Rider profile Category:Riders Category:Sweden Category:Climbers Category:AV50-54